


Brother Stealer

by SilverSickle30304



Series: Kid Jihoon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: Jihoon is five when his brother, Yoongi, brings Seungcheol over and Jihoon realizes he hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kid Jihoon fic where Jihoon is five and Seungcheol is 15.

Jihoon is five when his brother, Yoongi, brings _him_ to their house. Jihoon is playing with his plastic guitar and mike, jamming out to the wiggles when he hears the door open. Yoongi must be home. O h boy, how excited Jihoon felt now that he could finally play with his big brother. The familiar figure of his brother steps through the door and Jihoon immediately drops everything, hoping down the sofa while his little feet pad over to his brother hurriedly.

 

“Hyung!” the toddler says as he jumps onto the older boy’s arms, giggling when they almost fall over. His chubby arms enclose themselves around Yoongi’s neck, fighting against his brother’s pleas to get off him. He felt as if he hadn’t seen him in years! His mother say it’s only been a few hours since Yoongi had dropped Jihoon off to school (their mother works early in the morning, leaving Yoongi to drop off his brother), but she must be wrong because it feels like an eternity!

 

It isn’t until Jihoon opens his eyes that he notices another boy standing behind Yoongi who’s watching their embrace.

 

“Jihoon! I almost fell over!” Yoongi exclaims as he finally manages to put his brother down. Jihoon, who was still eying the stranger, ran behind Yoongi, hiding behind the older’s legs as he peered around to see the other boy.

 

“Oh, Seungcheol, this is my little brother Jihoon,” Yoongi says as he pries Jihoon’s hands away from his legs.

 

The stranger, Seungcheol, smiles down at Jihoon. “Hi, Jihoon,” Seungcheol greets him, crouching down to come to eye level with Jihoon. Seungcheol extends a hand for Jihoon to hold, but Jihoon shy’s away because his mother told him never to talk to strangers. Jihoon’s mom comes inside shortly after, watching as Seungcheol keeps his hand in midair, waiting for the toddler to accept his hand.

 

“Jihoon honey, where are your manners?” She questions, ushering Jihoon to return the gesture, but the toddler doesn’t budge, opting instead to eye this Seungcheol guy. Its beyond Jihoon why his mother would want him to talk to a complete stranger.

 

“I’m sorry, he’s just shy,” his mother says and Seungcheol nods in understanding, getting back up as Jihoon runs behind his brother.

 

They head up the stairs while his mom prepares them dinner. Jihoon remains by Yoongi’s side, clutching at the older’s hand as they walk up to his brother’s room. Jihoon keeps looking up at the stra- at Seungcheol as the two 15 year old boys engage in small talk that Jihoon can’t quite comprehend, but Jihoon does understand when the word ‘play’ comes out of Yoongi’s mouth. Jihoon has only ever played with Yoongi. The games they have can only be played with two people, so he doesn’t know what the three of them can possibly play together, but as they enter the brothers shared room, Yoongi stops Jihoon right before the toddler could accompany them inside.

 

“Jihoon, go down stairs,” his brother orders.

 

“But Jihooonie wanna pway too.” Yoongi shakes his head. “No, go down stairs.” Jihoon’s lip starts to quiver as tears start to prickle his eyes. Yoongi has never said no to him, they always played together, it’s what brothers were meant to do.

 

“Bu-”

 

“-No buts, Jihoon,” Yoongi interjects. Jihoon notices Seungcheol taking out a black box type thing from his backpack and hooking up the colored wires into the television.

 

“This game is for big boys only, not babies.” Jihoon pouts in protest. “Jihoonie not a baby! Jihoonie is fwive, a big boy” the little one says as he holds up four little fingers instead of five. There’s a slight chuckle from inside the room and Jihoon pouts when he realizes his brother won’t let him play.

 

Jihoon’s bottom lip juts out and he starts to sob. His tiny hands rub at his eyes. “Jihoonie wanna pway wif hyung!” Yoongi sighs, crouching down to take the crying toddler into his arms.

 

“Hyung would be really happy if Jihoonie goes down stairs to watch the wiggles. Can Jihoonie do that for hyung?” Yoongi asks. Jihoon pouts but ends up agreeing, he doesn’t want his hyung to be mad at him after all. Yoongi smiles as he places a gentle kiss on the toddlers forehead.

 

“Good boy, Jihoonie, now go along.”

 

As Yoongi goes to close the door, Jihoon can see that Seungcheol the stranger/brother stealer is giving him a smile, which Jihoon responds by pouting.

 

As the door comes to a close, Jihoon takes his time going down the stairs one at a time. It is then that Jihoon comes to the conclusion that he hates Seungcheol. He hates him for taking away his precious hyung from him.

 

…

 

Seungcheol it turns out, is Yoongi’s best friend. And much to Jihoon’s dismay, best friends always hang out together. So now, his hyung never has time for Jihoon anymore. Just like today.

 

It’s a Friday night and Seungcheol’s parents have allowed him to sleep over at Yoongi’s house, which has Jihoon in a sour mood. The toddler never wanted to see that brother stealer again after their first meeting, but it seemed that he would be staying for the whole weekend and Jihoon had counted how many days that was. Let’s see, there was Friday, Saturday, and Sunday… It was a whole three days! That was a lifetime!

 

Jihoon would not let Seungcheol take his brother away any longer. No, so as both Yoongi and Seungcheol sat together on the couch, watching god knows what, Jihoon thought about how he didn’t like their proximity; he didn’t like it one bit. The toddler shuffles his small feet over to the couch, climbing in between Yoongi and that other one.

 

“Jihoonie wanna see too,” the little one speaks as he snuggles into his hyung’s side, hell bent on ignoring the other teen next to him.

 

“This is a rated r movie. It pretty scary for kids,” the brother stealer says, but Jihoon lifts his chin in defiance.

 

“Jihoonie a big bwoy. And Jihoonie has his hyung and hyung is stwong. Hyung can pwotect me.” The toddler argues.

 

Seungcheol chuckles at the toddlers words and ruffles his hair. “You’re too cute,” he says, but Jihoon scoots away from Seungcheol, snuggling further into his brother’s side.

 

“I think he has a brother complex,” Seungcheol comments. Yoongi rolls his eyes, placing an arm around his younger brother. “Shut up or ill protect Jihoon by beating you up,” Yoongi replies, and that earns a giggle from the toddler.

…..

Saturday rolls by when he walks in on his hyung being crushed by that brother stealer.

Jihoon can hear Yoongi yelling ‘truce’ from out side the room. And whatever that word meant, Jihoon assumed it meant his hyung was in terrible danger. This was Jihoon’s chance to save his hyung and gain back the older’s affecton from that terrible brother stealer.

 

“Hyung!” Jihoon shouts as he runs full force towards the brother stealer. Seungcheol catches the toddler, preventing the little one from getting injured and they both fall over. Seungcheol looks up to see that Jihoon -who lays on top of him- is glaring down a him.

 

“Hey, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol greets him with a smile, but Jihoon pays him no mind as he pushes himself off of the older and goes straight for his beloved brother.

 

“Is hyung ok? Did that meanie hurt hyung?” Jihoon asks concerned. Seungcheol pouts, lifting himself off of the ground to sit on the bed. “Hey, I’m not a meanie.”

 

Jihoon ignores Seungcheol in favor of making sure his hyung wasn’t trampled by that evil man. And as Yoongi get’s up, Jihoon sees that the older boy is perfectly fine. “Jihoon, we were just playing,” Yoongi says, straitening himself up.

 

“Yeah, and I was almost winning,” whined Seungcheol. “Yeah, right?” Yoongi replies. Jihoon decides to step up for his brother.

 

“My hyung can win anyfing! Hyung is really super-duper-super strong!” Jihoon declares as his face scrunches up in anger. How dare this guy steal his hyung and then have the nerve to bad mouth him.

 

Yoongi sighs in embarrassment but none the less smiles adoringly at his little brother.

 

‘ _Boys, dinner is ready!”_ his mother calls out. Yoongi beckons Seungcheol to follow him downstairs as he takes his brothers hand to bring them to the dining room. Jihoon takes his brothers hand immediately, glaring at Seungcheol as he tries his best to intimidate the older.

 

“You’re too cute,” Seungcheol comments, ruffling the younger’s hair. Jihoon walks around his brother, choosing to hold Yoongi’s other hand in order to prevent Seungcheol from touching his hair.

 

Later that evening, Jihoon finds the two of them playing on the Nintendo ds. They’re outside when Jihoon’s curious nature brings him to investigate what they’re playing.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon says as he tugs on Yoongi’s sleeve. He can’t seem to garner his hyung’s attention. He tries tugging harder when all of a sudden the device falls out of his brother’s hand.

 

“Jihoon, you made me lose!” Yoongi whines. By the look on his face, Jihoon can tell winning this thing was important to him.

 

“I sowwy,” the toddler apologizes.

 

Jihoon is about to cry when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Don’t cry Jihoonie, you can take my turn Yoon,” Seungcheol says as he gives Jihoon a reassuring smile. For once, Jihoon doesn’t glare, pout, or snarl at the older. Jihoon nods, rubbing his eyes as he watches his brother continue to play on the ds.

 

Jihoon watches as Yoongi continues to play the game. After a little while, he even lets Jihoon see the screen. When Yoongi loses however -much to Jihoon’s shock (Wasn’t his brother was unbeatable?!)- it’s Seungcheol’s turn to play now. As the other male starts to play, Jihoon notices that Yoongi starts to cheer Seungcheol on. Letting the curiosity get the best of him again, Jihoon walks behind Seungcheol, placing his little hands on Seungcheol’s shoulder, watching him play the game from behind.

 

The toddler stares in awe at the screen when Seungcheol beats Yoongi’s high score. He lets out a tiny ‘wow’ as Seungcheol chuckles.

 

“Do you wanna play?” he asks as Jihoon nods eagerly. Seungcheol sits the toddler on his lap, watching as Jihoon can’t quite play the game since the device is too big for his small hands.

 

“Let me help you,” Seungcheol says as he pushes some buttons to help the younger and they manage the pass a level.

 

“You did it!” Seungcheol cheers the younger on and Jihoon giggles, forgetting all about his previous hatred towards him. Okay, maybe Seungcheol wasn’t too bad.

 

Later that night, the three boys are all watching another movie, but this time they decide to watch the live action film of The Beauty and The Beast. Jihoon watches carefully at how mean and scary the beast was, but to Jihoon’s full fledged amazement, it turned out the beast was the Prince! Who would have known?!

 

The movie comes to a stop when Yoongi gets up, stretching his legs. “Dude, Emma Watson is so hot,” he says as Jihoon looks at his brother in confusion.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon speaks up, his little legs kicking back and forth against the couch. “Who is that?”

 

“The princess, Jihoonie. The princess was hot.” Jihoon nods but he’s still confused. How could the princess be hot if it wasn’t even summer time? And it’s not like she was on fire or anything.

 

Seungcheol, who watched the toddler become even more confused, chuckled as he ruffled the five year old’s hair.

 

“He means she’s pretty and that he wants her to be his girlfriend.”

 

“Which by the way will never happen,” Seungcheol whispers the last part in Jihoon’s ear.

 

Jihoon thinks for a second. If Yoongi wants the princess to be his girlfriend, then he would spend less time with Jihoon. Jihoon didn’t like that idea.

 

“I can be hyung’s pwincess! You give me kisses all the time.” Jihoon thinks it was a great idea. He could be his brother’s princess, that way they could play together forever. Plus, Jihoon doesn’t think he can be the prince. The prince was too scary in the beginning of the movie.

 

“Jihoonie, that’s not how it works. I give you different kinds of kisses, not the one’s from the movie.” But Jihoon didn’t understand. They were still kisses anyway.

 

“Does hyung wanna be the pwincess?” Jihoon asked causing Seungcheol to laugh as Yoongi tried to explain to his brother that no, he didn’t want to be the princess, and that Jihoon couldn’t be his princess either.

 

Jihoon’s eyes started welling up in tears again.

 

“Aww hoonie don’t cry,” Seungcheol says as he sat the crying toddler in his lap. It keeps shocking Seungcheol that Jihoon doesn’t recoil at his touches anymore.

 

“I’ll be your prince, okay?” the older boy said as Yoongi watched to see his brother’s reaction. Jihoon stopped crying. Lifting his head up to look at Seungcheol, Jihoon thinks it over. He didn’t quite hate Seungcheol as much anymore, and he wasn’t a brother stealer like before. “Mmmmmm, Okay!” Jihoon said excitedly, smiling widely.

 

“You’re too cute,” Seungcheol commented once again.

 

“Yeah, alright, alright, Jihoon it’s time for bed,” Yoongi interrupts as his dragged his now reluctant brother to bed.

…

 

Sunday rolls over, meaning it’s time for Seungcheol to go back home. Jihoon doesn’t like that idea.

 

“Noooo. Jihoonie wants Cheolie hyung to stay,” the toddler whines, ineffectively trying to keep Seungcheol in place by hugging the older boys legs.

 

“Jihoon, Seungcheol has to get back to his house,” Jihoon’s mother speaks, but Jihoon is having none of it. The toddler lets go of Seungcheol’s legs to stand in front of him, trying to push him back into the house. Seungcheol is bigger than Jihoon though causing Jihoon’s small feet to slide on the ground.

 

“I pwomise, Jihoonie will be nice. Jihoonie is sowwy for being a meanie, Jihoonie will be a good boy!” The toddler continues to plead. Jihoon’s mother internally squeal at her child adorable antics.

 

“Aww my baby has a puppy crush,” Jihoon’s mother coos. Yoongi walks towards the sobbing toddler, intending to scoop up the little one so Seungcheol can make his get away.

 

“It’s ok, Yoon, I got him,” Seungcheol intervenes. He swoops Jihoon into his arms, causing the toddler to squeal with joy.

 

“Cheolie will stay?” Jihoon asks with a hopeful one. Just then Seungcheol’s parents show up in the driveway, waving at the family from inside their car. Jihoon is about to cry again and plead for Seungcheol not to go.

 

“Tell you what,” Seungcheol begins to say.

 

“Will it make Jihoonie feel better If I walk you to school with Yoongi tomorrow?” Seungcheol asks as the child’s cries simmer down to hiccups.

 

“Evewy day?”

 

“Every day.” Jihoon likes that idea. He nods in acceptance.

 

“But I have to go now, ok?” Seungcheol asks.

 

“Okay,” Jihoon answers with a smile.

 

“You’re seriously too cute,” Seungcheol says once again as he kisses Jihoon on the cheek before settling the toddler down.

 

“See in the morning,” Seungcheol says to Yoongi.

 

“Yeah, whatever brother stealer,” Yoongi replies as he scoops up Jihoon, trying to get the toddler to cling onto him like before. Yoongi didn’t want to admit it, but he was jealous of how easily Jihoon had changed favorites.

 

The next day, Jihoon -who hates getting ready for school- wakes up with a big smile, excitedly climbing down his bed.

 

“Jihoonie will see Cheolie hyung today,” he exclaims as he holds his brother’s hand while crossing down the road. The minute Jihoon spots Seungcheol though, he immediately leaves Yoongi’s side, favoring to hold Seungcheol's hand instead.

 

“Cheolie!” The toddler exclaims, rushing over to the other boy. Yoongi has to run after his brother to make sure he doesn’t get run over.

 

“Jihoonie!” Seungcheol says, opening his arms wide as Jihoon falls into them.

 

“Look!” Jihoon says once he lets go of Seungcheol. Jihoon reaches inside his pocket for a plastic ring he had dug up from his cereal box.

 

“Cheolie is my pwince and pwinces need rings! Like in the movie!”

 

“Aw my cute Jihoonie.” Yoongi cringes as he watches Seungcheol slip the ring onto his finger.

 

That guy really was a brother stealer.

 

“What about me?” Yoongi asks, but the toddler is too busy giggling after Seungcheol gives him a kiss on the check.

 

As the trio head to Jihoon’s school, Seungcheol doesn’t miss how Yoongi mutters how much of a ‘brother stealer’ Seungcheol was.

 


End file.
